The present invention relates generally to a pivoting rear closure panel for a vehicle, such as a decklid, hatch or trunk lid.
Generally a motor vehicle includes a pivoting rear closure panel, such as decklid, which covers a trunk or luggage compartment at the rear of the vehicle when closed and provides access to the compartment when open. A hinge allows the closure panel to be raised, and a spring or pressurized pneumatic cylinder holds the panel up in the open position.
The hinge supports a goose neck arm having a curved portion that prevents its interference with the vehicle body and rear glass when the closure panel is opened. But that arm can crush the luggage stored in the trunk when the closure panel is closed. Thus, the arm can limit available storage space in the trunk or luggage compartment.
A need exists in the industry for a rear closure panel that avoids interference with the body/rear glass, eliminates the possibility of crushing goods stored in the compartment and avoids occupying space in the compartment.